1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication terminal equipped with a Bluetooth wireless device, and in particular, to a link connection method between communication terminals equipped with Bluetooth wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of wireless communication technology enables realization of low-cost, low-power wireless devices or wireless links. The wireless communication technology offsets a base that cuts the cords used to tie up communication devices and office devices that are becoming smaller and more portable. In this context, Ericsson of Sweden proposed Bluetooth. Bluetooth is intended to offer fast and reliable short-range radio communication and service convenience to business users. Bluetooth defines the optimized technical characteristics of portable computers and communication device models. Bluetooth devices are designed especially to provide low-cost, robust, efficient, high-rate transmission of both voice and data.
Devices equipped with Bluetooth wireless modules can transmit voice and data in real time on a radio link between portable phones, laptops, and desktops within a 10 meter range of each other. Bluetooth units sharing the same channel form a piconet with one unit acting as a master and the other units acting as slaves. The master transmits voice and/or data and the slaves receive voice and/or data. The roles of the master and the slaves can be changed according to the subject of transmission. Because a Bluetooth wireless device can be fabricated in the form of a fine microchip, it can be easily mounted to a communication device and operate in a globally compatible 2.4 GHz band.
A radio link is connected between Bluetooth-compatible communication terminals, more specifically, a communication terminal main body and an auxiliary communication terminal. Between a mobile terminal and a wireless headset, for example, a radio link is connected for transmission of voice or data upon call origination/termination. The main body requesting link connection, the master is the mobile terminal and the slave is the wireless headset.
Meanwhile, if the auxiliary communication terminal is beyond a link connectable range or a radio communication condition is bad when the communication terminal as a master requests link connection, the link connection fails. In this case, a user must reattempt a link connection.